The Return of Roy
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Master Hand has a huge announcement and he wanted everyone in Smash to participate at his meeting. Marth was excited to go to it because he heard that Roy was coming back to Smash and he wanted to introduce him to his new friends. WARNING: There is slight yaoi (Not MarthXRoy or MarthXIke) and some OOC.


**Hey guys. Welcome to my first SSB story. As you can see on the title, this is a story about Roy coming back to Smash. There would also be some mentions about the latest DLC which came on June 14. I was planning on updating this sooner but my laziness got the best of me. =_=**

 **I wish I could've came up with a better title too, but *sigh* couldn't think of one.**

 **WARNING: This story contains mild language, a slight amount of yaoi, (Read the story to see whom I paired, but I'll tell you it's not a common pairing like MarthXRoy or IkeXMarth) and possibly some OOC. (Don't judge me, I didn't play all the Nintendo or Capcom games.) This is a One-Shot story, so don't ask for more.**

 **Disclaimer: SSB belongs to Masahiro Sakurai & Nintendo, not me. Most of the characters belong to Nintendo. Sonic belongs to Sega. Megaman and Ryu belong to Capcom. Pac-Man belongs to Namco Bandai.**

* * *

 **The Return of Roy**

 _ **By TriforceNinja**_

It was a beautiful day at the Smash Mansion, but it was no ordinary day. Today Master Hand has a very special announcement and he invited everyone in the manor to come to the Dining Hall. Marth was excited for this day to come, because he heard that his best friend Roy, who he knew in Melee, was coming back to Smash. The Hero King also wanted to introduce his old friend to his new friends, who he recently met, after the Red Lion of Legend left. Ike wasn't that excited with today. He couldn't care less about Master Hand's announcements and he wasn't very keen on meeting the former smasher, who he replaced during the year of Brawl. However, Ike knew that he would eventually meet Roy and he hoped that the redhead wasn't holding a grudge against him. Lucina was also excited to meet Roy, because she knew that he was the Young Lion in the history books she read and both Robin's were in the same boat as her.

Earlier this morning, Marth was asking his Fire Emblem buddies to get ready so they could go to Master Hand's meeting. Ike just wanted to sleep in a little more, but The Hero King wouldn't let him have that. Marth kept pestering him by poking him, tickling him, and lastly, plugging his nose while he slept. When he finally woke up, he knocked Marth away from him and started to gasp for air. He then turned to glare at Marth, who was on the ground.

"What the hell, Marth! Can't you just let me rest in peace?" Ike yelled.

Marth began to pick himself off the ground and replied, "Ike, I woke you up because we need to go to Master Hand's meeting."

Ike groaned and asked, "Do I have to go to his meeting. His meetings are as boring as cardboard."

"Well, if you want to do the dishes after your "nap", be my guess." Marth replied. "You know Master Hand would give you that task if you skip out on one of his meetings."

Ike groaned once again and said, "Fine, I'll go to his stupid meeting."

Marth briefly smiled at his friend, before checking on his other friends. Lucina and Female Robin were busy brushing their hair, while Male Robin was busy organizing his mountain of books. He had a busy schedule yesterday, because he had many battles to attend to he got roped up into doing all of the villager children's homework. He wasn't happy into doing that last task because the villagers' forcefully took him against his will to their room with their nets after his last battle and they wouldn't let him leave until their homework was done. While Male Robin was still organizing his books, everyone else was all ready at the door, ready to leave the room. The first one to leave the area was Ike, while the other three were waiting on the male tactician.

"Robin, we are going to be leaving now. Can't you organize your books some other time?" Lucina asked.

Male Robin looked up to her with an awkward smile and replied, "You go on ahead without me. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Lucina raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Are you sure? Master Hand might get mad at you if you're late and he might put you on dish duty."

"Well, I guess I might have to take that risk." Male Robin replied.

He then resumed to organizing his books, while Marth, Lucina and Fem Robin started at him with concern. In the end, they did what he said and they start to head to the dining area. Once they got there, they sat at their usual table, which represents their series. They waited there for a good fifth teen minutes until mostly everyone was in the dining area, but Male Robin hasn't arrived yet. Master Hand came to the center of the room so he could do the announcements.

"Good morning, everyone thank you for coming." He began. "As you all have heard, we have three smashers joining us. Two of them you might already know, but we also have another newcomer." He pointed at the door to his right, which was currently open, and three silhouettes were shown behind it. "First I am going to introduce the returning smashers. The first one I am going to call up here, who most of us know him during the Brawl season, is Lucas!"

As on cue, Lucas walked into the room, waving at everyone. Ness, who was currently sitting at an empty table, which now represents the Mother series, waved back at his friend.

"Wait, didn't we see that kid a few month's ago?" Link, who was at the "Legend of Zelda" table asked.

"Yes Link, Lucas was here a few months' ago, but the reason he wasn't fully hired at the time was because Master Hand thought it would be a better idea to announce Lucas along the other two smashers." Zelda replied.

 _'Hmm, He doesn't look like the coward I knew from Brawl. He looks braver than I remember.'_ Toon Link thought as he stared at Lucas intensely.

As Lucas walked through the front of the dining hall, he stood beside Master Hand, while facing his attention to the crowd the area.

"Next, we have another returning character, who some of you might know during the season of Melee. Let us welcome back our boy, Roy!"

The next character to come into the dining hall wasn't the Roy they were expecting. It was actually Roy Koopa, who was currently wearing a red wig with a blue headband, similar to the Young Lion's. Everyone in the room stared blankly at him with no appeal. Marth was glaring daggers directly at him as the Koopaling came to the front of the room. He turned to face the audience and said, "I'm here!"

"You're not the Roy we were waiting for!" Marth exclaimed.

"Pfff! Who needs another Roy when we already have-" Before Roy Koopa could finish his sentence; someone dashed straight into the room and struck the pink mutated turtle to the ceiling. Everyone in the room stared at the mysterious person in astonishment for their sudden appearance, but that wasn't the only reason why they were overwhelmed. Marth was the most surprised out of everyone as he realized who that individual was. That person was a young redheaded man who wore a blue headband, blue tunic, blue armour, and a cape, which was red on the inside and purple on the outside. He was also holding a sword with a golden handle, with a red gem in the center. The redhead then sheathes his sword as he turned to face everyone.

"I've returned at last! Did you miss me?" He said to the audience.

After realizing that this man was Roy, half the smashers in the room, including Marth, cheered. Ike just sat there and stared at the redhead with little interest, but then he looked away. Roy Koopa, who was smashed on the ceiling, crashed on the ground after the applause. He was glaring straight at the redheaded swordsman, who stared back. The Young Lion then held up the Koopaling by his neck, while he kept his gaze on him.

"I don't know who this weirdo is, but I know for sure-" Before Roy could finish his sentence; he threw Roy Koopa directly to the wall on his left and said, "He is not me!"

Bowser and the other Koopalings, who were sitting close to the left wall, stared at attacked family member with concern, after his crash. The Young Lion then stood next to Lucas as Master Hand announced the last smasher.

"Now that I'd announced our returning smashers, let's us welcome our newcomer. Like Megaman, this guy was affiliated with Capcom. Let us give a warm welcome to Ryu!"

As soon as he was announced, Ryu entered the dining hall. Ike shot his attention towards him and stared at his appearance. Ryu looked similar to him; except he has brown hair and he had more mature features. He was even more muscular compared to Ike, which made the Radiant Hero of Legend a little envious. Megaman, who was sitting at the third party table along with Sonic and Pac-Man, was shocked to see Ryu coming to Smash. He had a few sweat drops of fear falling from his face and then he slowly began to inch his way under the table. Ryu then stood next to Roy after his announcement.

"Now that we introduced our new and returning smashers, we also have some more stages." Master Hand announced. "We brought back some of the original stages back like "Dream Land" which is the only original stage ready. We also brought back "Hyrule Castle" and "Peach's Castle" back as well, but they are still under construction. We have some new stages as well like "Miiverse". It's a stage where you can get feedback from your fans. We also have a stage called "Suzaku Castle" which Ryu here would recognize." He pointed towards Ryu while saying that. "I would like to give you all a tour for all those stages, but right now, I'll introduce you all to our newest costumes for the Mii's"

Ike made a very annoyed grunt while face planting on the table.

"More Mii costumes?" He murmured.

"Yes Ike, _more_ Mii costumes." Marth said sarcastically.

"I don't see the point on why our "boss" would put so much effort into making costumes for those soulless manikin people." Ike huffed.

Marth flicked his friend on the head with his fingers and said, "Don't be rude. I'm sure the boss had a reason for making costumes for the Mii's."

The first two Mii's that came into the room wore outfits from the "Megaman" series. One of them was dressed like and the other one was dressed like Zero. The real Megaman peeked up from his table and saw the two Mii's. He mainly looked at the Mii, who was dressed like him, which made him feel a tad angry.

"Hey, Master Hand, why did you have to give them a costume similar to mine?" He asked while standing up. "I really would like it if you told me about this before!"

"MEGAMAN, DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! And besides, if you haven't noticed, the Mii's also have costumes for some of the other smashers! SO STOP COMPLAINING!"

Megaman crossed his arms with a pout and sat back in his seat. The next Mii that came in wore an "Animal Crossing" Isabelle suit. The villagers, who were sitting at their own table, dropped their jaws.

"Wow that Mii costume almost looks exactly like Isabelle." The male villager with the red T-shirt said.

"No kidding." The pink headed female villager replied.

The next three Mii's that came into the room wore costumes from the "Splatoon" series. Two of them were dressed as Inklings, one was a boy and the other was a girl, and one of them just wore a squid hat. The other group of Mii's that came in wore outfits that represent another fighting series. There were costumes for Jacky and Akira from "Virtua Fighter" and there was a costume for Heihachi from Tekken.

"Well, that is all the Mii outfits for today, but I have one more announcement." Master Hand said. "We are currently making a tournament arena, but it's not going to be ready until we hit the month of August."

He then closed of his announcement with a "Thank you" and told everyone that they could now have breakfast. He also told the Roy, Lucas and Ryu to find their seats before they could eat. Lucas went to the Mother series table and gave Ness a hug. Ryu joined the "Third party" table and Megaman went back to hiding. Ryu raised an eyebrow as he watched the blue robot crawl underneath the table.

"Yo, Megaman, what's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked.

Ryu sighed and replied, "He's like that was because we fought before and I knocked the crap out of him."

From a distance, Ike was eyeing the muscular man with brown hair. He believed that he would more or less be his competition, so he wanted to study him. He didn't even realise that Roy had came to his table. When the redhead arrived, Marth got up from the table and gave him a hug.

"Roy, it's nice to see that you came back!" The Hero King excitedly said.

"Oh, hey Marth, it's been awhile since I saw you." Roy replied as he returned the hug.

Marth pulled back and stared at Roy's face.

"You seemed to have grown the last time I saw you." The Hero King stated.

"Really?" Roy asked in amaze as he compared his size to his friend. He then scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile and replied, "I guess I must have grown a bit."

Marth then guide Roy to the table to introduce his new friend.

"So here we have my granddaughter, Lucina," He said as he pointed at the blue haired girl, who looked like him. She waved at the redhead after the introduction.

"Wait, wait, wait, she's your granddaughter?" Roy asked.

"Why yes." Marth replied. "She may look close to my age, but she came from a different time."

Roy then looked at Lucina from head to toe.

"Wow, she looks a lot like you." He stated.

"Well, she is my descendent." Marth replied. "Though she does dress up like me and I do occasionally get mistaken for her." A sweat drop fell from his face.

"I had heard a lot about you in history books, Roy." Lucina said with a warm smile on her face.

"Wh-what, I'm in history books?" Roy asked in amaze.

"Why yes, Lucina and I had read many history books about the Legendary Young Lion." Female Robin replied.

Roy turned his focus over to the lady with white pigtails and slightly blushed.

"So, I-I'm… a legend?" he asked.

Female Robin nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Roy. My name is Female Robin and I am Lucina's mother." She said as she extended her hand towards him.

Before Roy could take her hand, he looked back and forth between the two ladies at the table.

"So you two are mother and daughter?" Roy asked. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't see the resemblance, but I can say you are both beautiful."

Female Robin smiled and replied, "Why, thank you, and yes, she doesn't resemble me that much, but she does resemble her father."

"Is he the father of your family?" Roy pointed towards Ike, who was still eyeing Ryu.

"N-no, he's just Ike." Female Robin explained.

"But is he another one of Marth's decedents?" The blue hair made the redhead wonder that.

"No, Roy, Ike isn't one of my decedents. He is only known as the Radiant Hero of Legend, according to Lucina and Female Robin." Marth replied. "Plus, didn't I tell you about him when I competed in Brawl?"

"Oh…" Roy answered.

Marth then called the blue haired mercenary, who was still staring and Ryu. Ike then turned his attention towards the Hero King after being called.

"Ike, I want you to meet Roy." The Hero King said as he gestures at the redhead.

The two of them were staring at each other face to face, and then Roy came up to Ike and held out a hand towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ike." The redhead said in a calm voice.

Ike looked at the hand towards him, and then he stared at Roy's face. He began to look back and forth before Ike eventually shook his hand.

"So, Marth told me that you had taken my place in Brawl." Roy mentioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"So I'm glad to hear that he had someone to keep him company." Roy said with a smile.

"Oh… thanks…" Ike replied awkwardly.

Roy's smile grew wider as clamped a hand on the mercenary's shoulder.

"I think we'll get along just fine, wouldn't you think?"

Ike just stared up at Roy's smiley face and replied, "Sure" with no enthusiasm.

Roy then let go of Ike's shoulder as his smile faded. He raised an eyebrow wondering why the mercenary isn't being cheerful.

"Is something the matter?" The redhead asked.

"No, I'm just tired." Ike's replied.

Marth clamped at hand on Roy's shoulder and said, "Don't mind him, Roy. He just had a rough morning. He'll probably warn up to you eventually."

Roy just stood there, staring at Marth's face, and then a thought suddenly popped in his head. He turned his attention to Female Robin as said, "So your name is _Female_ Robin, so does that mean there is a-"

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" A voice interrupted the sentence.

Everyone at the table turned their attention towards the source of the voice and saw Male Robin standing there. When Roy first laid his eyes on him, his cheeks began to turn into a shade of pink.

"So, you must be Roy." Male Robin started as he came up to the redhead. He extended his hand to Roy and greeted, "Nice to meet you, my name is Male Robin."

Roy looked at Male Robin's hand and then at his face. As he looked back and forth at the male tactician's hand and face, his own face grew redder by the second. Roy then grabbed Male Robin's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled the male tactician into a hug. Male Robin widened his eyes in confusion because of Roy's sudden action. Everyone else's mouths dropped opened at that scene, surprised to see what was going on.

"Um, e-excuse me…?" Male Robin managed to speak out as he was being suffocated by the hug.

"R-Roy, what in Naga's name are you doing?" Marth asked.

While still hugging the poor tactician, Roy turned to face the Hero King and said, "What, I can't help it if he's cute."

"E-excuse me… can you please… let go of… me… I… can't… breathe…" Male Robin spoke, while gasping for air.

Roy then looked at the suffocated tactician and then he released him from his smothering hug. Male Robin took some deep breathes and then he looked back up at Roy.

"W-wait, you hugged me because I'm… c-cute?" The male tactician asked.

"Um, yeah…" Roy simply replied. "I also think you're beautiful."

"B-but, I'm a guy!" Male Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah Roy, I thought you were straight." Marth stated.

"Well Marth, this man is the first guy I have ever been attracted to. Even I don't know why I feel that way towards him." Roy answered.

"Wait, wouldn't you be attracted to me, too? I do look similar to him." Female Robin asked.

Roy's face gotten even redder and he replied, "Well, you do look like a lady I would've dated, but since you have a daughter, who I also find attractive, I believe you are already married."

Female Robin nodded her head and said, "I am married."

"To whom?" Roy fished.

Female Robin pointed towards another blue haired man, who was sitting at another table which contained supporting characters like Toad. Roy can see that he was wearing a white cape on his back.

"His name is Chrom." She stated. "He assists me or Male Robin whenever we get the Smash Ball."

"Smash Ball?" Roy asked. "Oh, Master Hand told me about that. It's the ball I need to smash to do my final smash, right?"

"Yeah…" Female Robin simply said.

"So, why is he sitting all the way over there?

"Well, Master Hand decided that the assisting fighters need there own table, so that's why he's sitting their."

"But shouldn't he be sitting at the same table with Lyn?"

Roy was pointing towards the girl with a green ponytail, who was sitting with a huge table filled with many characters form other series.

"Lyn does assist us, but she is apart of the "Assist Trophy" group." Marth explains. "She can assist anyone if someone picks up her assist trophy. Chrom on the other hand only assists the Robins."

Roy stared at him for a couple seconds and said, "I still don't understand why Master Hand wanted to slit the assisting characters from the smashers.

As Male Robin stood there, listening to their conversation, he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. He turned to look back and saw that Master Hand was floating there.

"I had noticed that you came here late and missed one of my biggest announcements. Care to explain why you're late?" He asked.

Even though Master Hand doesn't have a face to show that he's angry, Male Robin can tell that he's mad at him.

"I-I was too busy organizing my books! I-I didn't have time to organize it yesterday b-because of those devilish villagers, and I had a lot of books to sort out! A-and besides, we don't want our now returning smasher coming in and seeing how messy our dorm is with all those books on the ground…!" Male Robin cried.

The mood on Master Hand was left unchanged and roared, "I don't care how busy you were; you still missed one of my announcements! As for your punishment, I am putting you on dish duty after breakfast!"

"Hey, you can't put him on dish duty just that!" Roy yelled out to the hand.

"Um, Roy, now is not the good time to-" Marth tried to convince his friend to calm down, but Roy cut him off and continued his speech.

"Male Robin had a good enough reason why he was late! He was busy cleaning up his dorm so a certain _somebody_ wouldn't come in a see a disaster of books covering the floor. His excuse wasn't as lame as, _'Oh, I slept in'_ or _'Oh, I must have forgotten about it'_ or whatever! The fact is his excuse was good enough, so cut him some slack!"

Master Hand was clenching his fist, ready to snap at Roy, but before he could, Male Robin lifted a hand towards the redhead, telling him to "Stop".

"No Roy, Master Hand has given me a fair enough punishment. No matter how hard you stand up to him, Master Hand would never change his mind."

Roy clenched his fists and then his glared straight at Master Hand. He then wrapped one arm around Male Robin's shoulders, while he still had his gaze on the hand.

"If you are going to make him do dishes then you can put me on dish duty, too!" Roy said.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Male Robin asked.

Even the other Fire Emblem members were confused about this.

"Well Roy, I don't have a problem with giving you the same punishment as Male Robin, but I am wondering why you would stand up for someone you just met?" Master Hand asked.

"Because I find him attractive!" Roy answered.

A sweat drop fell down on Master Hand and asked, "That's really your answer.

Roy nodded his head and Male Robin face palmed.

Master Hand sighed and replied, "That is one of the most ridiculous reasons I had ever heard."

"It may be ridiculous, but it's the truth."

Male Robin sighed and thought, _'I never thought that this guy was a nut.'_

After their conversation, Master Hand officially confirmed to put Roy on dish duty along with Male Robin after breakfast. He then left the "Fire Emblem" table and went to the buffet.

"Well, I guess we might have to delay the tour, Roy." Marth noted.

"Its okay, Marth, you can show me around the mansion another time." Roy replied. "And besides-" He turned his head towards the male tactician and said, "At least Male Robin wouldn't be lonely doing dishes."

Male Robin's face became bright red after hearing that while shivering.

"I think I need to grab myself some breakfast." He said in a distressed tone as he left the group.

Roy just watched him in confusion as the white haired male tactician walked away. Marth clamped a hand on the redhead's shoulder and said, "He does have a point you know. Let's go grab some breakfast."

Roy turned to face Marth and stared at him for a good five seconds. He then gave him a small softly and nodded his head in agreement before they head to the breakfast buffet. Ike, Female Robin and Lucina soon followed them after them to get some breakfast and when everyone came back to the table, they all had their morning meals. When everyone was done eating, Master Hand dismissed everyone from the dining hall. Everyone from the "Assist Trophy" group left first, then the Miis, then the supporting characters, then the rest of the smashers. The only two left in the room were Roy and Male Robin. The redhead clamped a hand on the male tactician's shoulder and smile at him.

"Mind showing me where the dishes would be?" He asked.

Male Robin nervously blushed and replied, "Y-yeah, they would be in the kitchen… P-please follow me…"

He led the redhead to the kitchen so they could clean up the dishes. During that time, they chatted to get to know each other. When the dishes were done, Male Robin decided to give Roy a tour in the mansion along with the other "Fire Emblem" smashers. Their room was the last place they went to and Roy was so thrilled to see how clean the area was.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were such a neat freak, Male Robin." He commented.

Male Robin scratched the back of his head nervously and replied, "Well, I mostly cleaned up the books that were on the floor. Everyone else helped with most of the cleaning."

Roy turned to the male tactician with a wide goofy smile and asked, "So where do I sleep?"

"You get to sleep on the bed next to mine." This time it was Marth who answered.

Roy looked at the bed next to the Hero King's bed and replied, "Okay, I am fine with that."

He placed all of his belonging by his assigned bed, and then he sat on top of it. He looked at each and everyone who was in this room and then he put a huge grin on his face.

"I think we would all get together just fine!"

Marth nodded in agreement and so did Female Robin and Lucina. Ike only stared at him bewilderment for a few seconds before turning his head away and Male Robin only gazed at him stiffly. Roy giggled at the said tactician as he got off his bed and wrapped and arm around him.

"Oh course we'll make the best of friends, won't we?" He said in an eerie way.

"U-um, yes! Yes we'll be the best of friends!" Male Robin replied nervously.

Roy then smiled innocently and said, "Good, because I would like to get to know you more."

When Roy removed his arm from Male Robin, Marth came up to the said redhead and asked, "So Roy, do you want to spar with me after lunch? It has been awhile since I last saw your fighting technique."

"Sure Marth, I would be happy to spar with you again. Oh, and by the way, I had learned some new skills and I have gotten a lot stronger then I was in Melee." Roy mentioned.

"Wow, now I really want to see how you improved." Marth said excitedly.

There was a knock on the door and since Ike was closer to it, he went to go answer it. He looked down to see a Mii, who was wearing an Inkling boy costume.

"What do you want?" Ike asked.

"I am here to say that lunch is now ready." The Mii replied.

Ike nodded at him for telling him that information, before the Mii left to knock on everyone else's doors. The Radiant Hero then turned towards his roommates and told them that lunch was ready. Everyone nodded their heads before they left the door. The last two to leave the door was the two Robins. Before they could leave, Female Robin turned towards her male counterpart and asked, "So, what is your opinion of Roy?"

Male Robin stiffened a bit and shifted his attention towards her.

"H-he's interesting that's for sure…" He replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

Female Robin was giving him a mischievous smile and said, "I think there is something you're not telling me."

Male Robin raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing, but we need to hurry before there is nothing left for lunch."

Female Robin then left the room after there short conversation. Male Robin sighed and thought, _'Do I really have another opinion about Roy? Sure he's interesting and kind of weird, but…'_ He took a deep breath and smiled warmly.

 _'I think he and I would make the best of friends.'_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** **And I'm done. So yeah, you might be wondering why I paired up Roy and Male Robin. Well, there is another yaoi pairing I ship, which one character has white hair and the other has red hair.**

 **Roy: Are you referring to those characters from "D. Gray-Man".**

 **Triforce: *sigh* Yes Roy, I'm referring to those characters.**

 **M! Robin: And those characters are Lavi and Allen?**

 **Triforce: Again, yes. Another similarity that between that pairing and your pairing is that the redhead is taller then the white haired character.**

 **M! Robin: I'm not short! I was about the same size as Chrom and I was taller then Lucina in Awakening. I don't know why they scaled my size here.**

 **Roy: And I used to be short in Melee. Now I am about the same height as Marth.**

 **Triforce: Well, in SSB4 you are taller than M! Robin.**

 **M! Robin: Is there another reason why you paired us together?**

 **Triforce: Um... You are both from Fire Emblem?**

 **Roy: Anything else?**

 **Triforce: Well, I thought you two would be an interesting pairing.**

 **M! Robin and Roy: *sarcastically* _Sure_ you did.**

 **Triforce: (To Readers) So that's pretty much why I decided to ship that pairing. (Even though it's brief) So feel free to leave a review if you like. Constructive criticism is welcome because I'm pretty sure I made some flaws and I'm trying to be a better writter. Hate comments are not welcome so if you don't have anything nice to say, keep it to yourself. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
